Who are you?
by himechan-alexa
Summary: Mikan knew Natsume but due to an unfortunate event she lost her memory of him 6 years ago. Now that they saw each other again could Mikan regain her memory of the past? could she remember her promise to him? would it be fine again?
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Some of our memories might fade or even become blur it could be a very special memory of someone or even a very special experience. Whenever something such as that happens we always find a way to remember it but do we really even know that those memories has never been fade or even become blur it's because we really never intend to look for it. Every memory has two places to be kept; one is in our mind that is where we always forgot everything that is important to us and it is also where we always put our memory and the other is our heart it is where some of us keep those memories that are really important to them because they know that even though they will forget those memories in their mind they know where to look for it.

Every one of us has a very special memory and we always keep it in our hearts so why would you look for it in some other place if it's only right by your side.

This is a story where in a young girl forgot her memory six years ago it was the memory wherein she had found the person she was looking for, the one who had protected her from the person she had thought was her friend but she never saw the guy since that accident she never even knew his name and also she doesn't even know if that guy loves her only her dream was the only connection that she know how to recognize that person and it's the only connection to know whom she really is.

CHARACTERS IN THE STORY;

Sakura Mikan

Hyuuga Natsume

Nogi Ruka

Imai Hotaru

Tobita Yuu

Nonoko Ogasawara

Anna Umenomiya

Sumire Shouda

Kokoroyomi(Koko) Yome

Luna Koizumi

Youichi Hijiri

Kitsuneme

Mochiage

**Misaki Harada**

Nobara Ibaragi

**Hayate Matsudaira**

Yuri Miyazono

**Shūichi Sakurano Subaru Imai**

Akira Tonouchi


	2. Chapter 1: Mikan's Dream

Chapter 1 Mikan's Dream

Mikan

6 years had passed since that incident and I still can't remember what happened and whenever I tried to, my head hurts like hell.

*Dream*

We're still running in this dungeon for hours and yet I'm not aware of what's happening. We run and run until we had opened the door near the stairs. When we were inside I was standing beside a bookshelf the place is neat and tidy as if it hasn't been use for so many years and my eyes had glanced to the guy in front of me, he was closing the door and then he locked it up. His gaze was distracted and he looked at me. My body becomes numb after seeing him it's like I have seen a ghost.

His raven hair was covering his red beautiful eyes but I could see a glimpse of his eyes it was so unique I haven't seen a red eyes I never thought that it was so beautiful. It matches his pale skin; everything you could see in him seems to be perfect. I wanted to ask his name when he suddenly spoke "stay here!" I was shock to hear his voice but the shocked didn't stop me to say "NO!" his gaze was still on me when I look right through his eyes it was like he wants to protect me before I realized it he was already walking towards me.

Every step he makes I was cursing myself to death for saying no to him he was three steps away from me when I felt my blood rushing through my veins. I closed my eyes tightly afraid to see his eyes and I realized that I was shivering and then I felt his hands on my face it's so warm and gentle it really calmed me slowly I wanted to open my eyes but my body won't obey me.

I was wondering now if I knew him because it seems that he knew me for so long but I don't remember him but my thought was disturb when he whisper "I....I'm sorry… I won't leave you if that's what you want so please stop… crying…I…I don't like seeing you cry" then he embrace me gently.

"Crying?" I didn't understand it at first but I felt that my face was wet so I tried to touch it and I felt the water that had been streamed down my face, once again I tried to open my eyes and I saw my reflection in the mirror It was full of tears but I don't understand why would I cry? As I look at the mirror, the guy that was hugging, his reflection was also there now my head is full of questions but whenever I turned my gaze to him I felt relieve but why?

After a few minutes I heard a loud banged on the door I turned my gaze to the door and I heard the guy beside me said" shit his here" his voice was full of anger I turned my gaze towards him, his face was like a murderer, his gaze was looking for something but I didn't bother to look at what he was finding for my attention was on the door.

I wonder who the person could be behind that door for he made this guy beside me so angry my thoughts was cut-off when the guy beside me grabbed my hand and we run through the cabinet, he opened the cabinet and push me inside "itai" my head bump when he pushed me I was ready to shout at him when he whispered "gomene…." His face was so gentle and calm when I saw him I felt silent and he continued to whisper "please stay here…. I'll be right back "he was ready to close the cabinet when my body moved by itself and I grab his long sleeve and I whispered quietly for only him to know "please don't go" my inner self was shocked but my body is still holding his sleeve tight I saw him smile, his smile is so gentle like he wan angel, "I promise I'll be back to be with you again" he whispered softly but before he left, he kiss me in the forehead and he was gone.

Why? Why did I said such words? Do I know him? Do I….love him? I shake my head to forget my thought about the last one but my face become hot whenever I remember his smile. Without knowing it I had fallen for that guy but my thoughts was cut-off when I hear a loud banging. I can't see what's happening but I could hear them

"Hello my dear kuro-neko "the voice give me shivers down to my spine but who could he be?

"Well if it isn't you Persona what do you want?" so the person who came in is persona but who is he really? My head is having so many questions that isn't yet answered

"Oh I know that you know what I want, now give her to me" this persona guy gives me the chills but why does he want me?

"Oh you mean that girl, gomene but I don't know what you're talking about" I think the guy, kuro-neko, is playing with persona

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know she's here because she's important for you right Nat—"persona was cut off

"Shut up" after he said that a loud banging sound comes I am getting worried what is happening?

And a few minutes it become silent, the silent makes me feel unease so I waited to hear a sound but it's just a mere silence so I tried to open the cabinet but to my surprise persona had opened it already seeing persona made my body numb and it gave me shivers running through my spine.

He's not what I want to see, where could he be? No I don't want to be with this guy no!

"My my if it isn't you my dear, come on its time for you to come home" he handed me his hand I was gazing his face I saw his smile ,triumph was all I can see in his eyes it's like I'm a trophy to win

I slap his hand and shouted "NO... I don't want to come with you and you can't make me" I was merely going to cry but I straighten up so that I won't cry and to my expectation I didn't cry.

I look at person's back and I saw the guy I wanted to see and persona followed my gaze and his smile become a smirk and he grabbed my hand harshly that it made me shout "itai".

I tried to release my hand to his grip but to my dismay it didn't work I turned my gaze once again and I saw his red eyes looking towards us he was covered in blood, it made me cry and I can't stop it from pouring out my eyes.

"Mikan" he called my name it made me happy to know that he's not dead but it made me sad in the inside for I won't see him again.

And again I tried to get away from persona with all my might but it's no use at all I was really desperate to be with kuro-neko so I shouted and shouted as long as I could and we were now heading to the door when " MIKAN…..!!!!!!!"He shouted my name again, "let me go persona" but to no avail he didn't listen to me so tried once again "I said let me go" yet again it didn't work until he was going to close the door

"NOoooo!!!!"

*Dream end *

"NO!"I shouted in the middle of the night, my breathing was so fast it's like I had been running non-stop and the sweat are all over my body and I am trembling so horribly.

What is that dream? I don't understand why would I dream like that if nothing even happened to me like that in the past, if its not a dream and it's a memory that I had forgotten then why would my friends never told me about it?

I stood up and went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee to calm me a bit but as usual I couldn't calm myself whenever I I'm bothered with something. After drinking my coffee I went to the living room and took my telephone and dialed Hotaru's number just to my annoyance she wasn't even answering my call.

I just waited until she picked up the phone.

Ring…Ring…Ring…click.

At last she picked up the damn phone

"Hello hota---"I was cut-off when hotaru shouted at me

"Shit… now tell me what you want? And don't you dare say that you just wanted to or else your dead do you get it" hotaru was very angry while talking to me

"Yeah….yeah... But please let me talk to you today could you-"again I was cut-off by the angry hotaru

"I'll be there by 7:00 happy now?" she was already calm so I thought I was already safe in her wrath but I was wrong "and don't you dare talk to me with some stupid stuff." It was her last words before she ended the call.

I waited for her to come but the time is 6:30 she still have some 30 minutes to come and I have a 30 minutes of boredom.

I grab the remote of my flat screen T.V once it was on I was surfing so hard so that I could find something interesting to watch but to my dismay I saw nothing but news and a drama series in which I don't like the story.

I turned my gaze to see the time it was already 6:40 hotaru still has 20 minutes to come but I am still here bored to death not knowing what to do. I wait as a could but, astonish, my phone suddenly rang I waited again so that I could make sure that I am hearing my phone

Ring...Ring…Ring…Ring…click

"Hello?" I answered nonchalantly

~silence~

"Hello?" I answered again but no one is answering me back so I ended the call

After I had answered the call my doorbell rang 'this is so weird' I thought but instead of letting the person stay outside I opened the door and there I saw Hotaru and Ruka, surprised, when I saw ruka with hotaru but my gaze was on ruka only

"Hi Mikan---" Ruka said smiling towards her way but before ruka could continue his words mikan hugged him excitingly that made both of them fall

Mikan look up at the person whom she is hugging and smiled back as she saw Ruka smiling towards her

"ruka how I miss you" mikan told ruka and hug him again which made ruka flustered due to their position ,Mikan was on top of Ruka, and that made someone a bit angry

"Mikan----"ruka was cut short when hotaru grab mikan at her arm which made mikan stand up

"Don't you want us to enter your apartment?" hotaru ask her best flustered which made mikan flustered due to the embarrassment

"Oh… right please come in" mikan waited for them to enter before she closed the door to her apartment

"Mikan… are you the only one here?" ruka asked mikan concern was in his voice

"Yes… oh… hotaru did you call my cell phone before you came her?" mikan asked about the person who called her without anyone answering on the other line

"Nope why?" hotaru told mikan in a emotionless tone as she take a sip at the coffee mikan gave them

"Strange someone called before you came so I thought it was you… gomene for asking" she entered the kitchen to prepare something for her guest

As mikan was in the kitchen preparing hotaru and ruka look each other worried could be seen to both of them

"Could it be?' ruka muttered under his breath

"Most likely… but when?" hotaru answer back

"I don't know he never called me" ruka become nervous as he is trying to remember his best friend

"Lets check it today but before that don't tell mikan about this ok?" hotaru asked ruka who just nodded in agreement

After hotaru and ruka finished their conversation mikan had already entered the living room with a tray of food that she cooked for her guest

"Were you saying something" mikan ask the two as she put the tray in front of them

"I was just asking hotaru if you were just fine here that's all" ruka lied

"Oh… yes I'm fine here" mikan told ruka assuring ruka of her situation

"Mikan, why did you call me?" Hotaru asked directly

"Oh right well…uhm its… it's about this dream I'm having lately" mikan answered unsure if she will tell her best friend or not

"What about them?" Hotaru asked again emotionless

" well its like this" Mikan continued to tell them about her dream that night she gave them every detail and as she continue on she could see that both of her friend know something about her dream but didn't interrupt until she finished

"Well?" mikan asked the two whom is very silent since she finished the story

"Mikan… how long …have you… dreaming this?" Ruka ask her mikan noticed that his voice is trembling

"Uhm… I don't know… maybe two weeks ago it just started since a saw this guy "mikan answered, curious of what is happening

"What guy?" hotaru asked she eyed mikan as if she wants to confirm something

"The guy that I saw on my work why?" mikan is really getting curious 'why would they want to know about that guy?' she thought to herself

"What does he look like?" Ruka asked his voice is now full of curiosity

"Well… he has red eyes the same color as a ruby, his hair is black and it's a raven hair, his skin is not white nor dark it's just fair why?" Mikan is confused and she is getting agitated for an answer

Ruka eyed hotaru whom is eying him also "it must be him" he told hotaru out loud that even mikan heard and hotaru just nodded in reply and ruka stood up from where he was sitting

"Wait---"before mikan could ask ruka, hotaru stood up and hold her arm giving her the look that says ' his fine' so she sat again waiting for ruka to return until

"Mikan we have to go now" it was hotaru who broke the silence

"But---"before mikan could protest hotaru cut her off

"This is not the time for you to know this but I promise sooner or later I am going to tell you everything" and with that mikan just nodded in agreement

Both of them stood up and mikan opened the door wherein outside ruka is waiting for hotaru to get out and there she bid the two good bye after that she closed her door and went to her room wherein she was heading towards her bed and she just let her body fall thinking about the things that just happened until she was drifted to sleep


End file.
